


Kài egò, se filèo, thèrapon.

by Nexys



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Fanfiction liberamente ispirata in seguito alla lettura del romanzo di Madeline Miller, "La canzone di Achille".La profezia è prossima ad avverarsi. La guerra non è ancora iniziata, ma reca già il nome di Achille e suo è il sangue che negli incubi più profondi di Patroclo, bagna la terra asciutta. Lì dove nemmeno le carezze del semidio possono arrivare, il giovane Meneziade si strugge di paura e solitudine, accarezzando l'oro morbido dei capelli del suo principe.





	Kài egò, se filèo, thèrapon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
        Lasciar affondare le dita nei suoi capelli, era come immergersi in un mare d'oro. Oro fuso, morbido e mansueto, rovente ma senza lasciare la benchè minima traccia di ustione. Era questo, ciò a cui pensava il giovane e avvenente Patroclo, ogni volta in cui si ritrovava ad accarezzare il capo del suo semidio, profondamente addormentato sul suo ventre.  
Anche fare l'amore con lui era immergersi nell'oro, inebriarsi di una ricchezza proibita, che lui aveva imparato a conoscere così bene da non desiderare nient'altro per il resto della sua vita.  
Alla fine dei conti, la loro intimità era fatta di questo: piccoli istanti rubati alla routine della guerra, una guerra ancora da iniziare, ma dietro l'angolo. Patroclo continuava a sentire il tormento di quella funesta profezia, vestire i panni di Teti ad alitargli sul collo bronzeo, ed a ricordargli che prima o poi Achille avrebbe adempiuto al suo destino e sarebbe morto. Da eroe o da divinità, al giovane Meneziade, non importava.  
  
  
Achille dormiva sereno come un fanciullo mai realmente cresciuto, apparentemente lontano da tutti quegli orrori che il suo therapon si stava abituando a fronteggiare di giorno in giorno. La pelle calda e tonica contro la propria, nemmeno filtrata dalla tunica – abbandonata da qualche parte nell'angolo di quella trascurabile stanza – riluceva al bagliore del timido sole dell'alba mattutina. Il sole sarebbe presto sorto del tutto, e Patroclo sapeva che avrebbe condotto l'ennesima giornata a pregare tutti gli dei di non portargli via il suo Achille. _Non ancora._  
La decisione era ormai in fieri dall'essere presa, Achille continuava ingenuamente a rimandare la sua sorte come se fosse stato soltanto un suo capriccio, e davvero il giovane compagno non sapeva come potesse agire così tanto a cuor leggero, ignaro delle preoccupazioni di chi, invece, aveva intorno. Forse quella era una dote da divinità, lo spirito dell'eroe nascente e di chi è stato baciato dalla fortuna sin dalla nascita... forse ce l'aveva nel sangue da parte di madre – quell'arpia travestita da ninfa – e Patroclo non sapeva più come fare per smettere di porre ipotesi che tanto, in un modo o nell'altro, non avrebbero mai avuto nemmeno l'ombra di una confutazione. Sapeva solo che prima o poi, il giovane eroe greco sarebbe morto, il suo sangue versato sul campo di battaglia troiano, e che lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per impedirlo. Il pensiero di vedere la sua vita scivolare via dalla propria a favore di un onore ingiusto e non richiesto, gli fece salire le lacrime agli occhi. Non fece in tempo a ricacciarle indietro, che una cadde dritta su uno zigomo del fanciullo dormiente. Patroclo arrossì di vergogna e tirò su con il naso, mentre con il pollice della mano sinistra andava ad asciugare l'umidore di quella sua debolezza, come se avesse tentato di deturpare empiamente quella marmorea creazione divina. Achille, dal canto suo, immerso in chissà quali sogni di gloria e pace, mugugnò ciò che al compagno parve un mormorio d'approvazione, o forse un grugnito. Sorrise infantilmente nel rendersi conto di quanto, alla fine, Achille fosse umano, almeno in ciò che rimaneva della loro intimità segreta. In quell'ultimo periodo, la loro segretezza era scesa al livello dei problemi minori, perchè entrambi avrebbero venduto l'anima pur di godersi fino all'ultimo il tempo che era rimasto a disposizione. Gli dei non erano favorevoli alla loro unione, ma erano troppo svogliati per poter anche solo pensare di dividerli per empietà: era pur sempre un loro divertimento, lasciare agli umani le loro faccende, e mai e poi mai si sarebbero privati di una buona motivazione di sollazzo, men che meno rodendosi il divino fegato come la ninfa faceva ogni giorno, nella speranza vana che prima o poi Achille avrebbe accettato il suo destino di mortale mancato, rinato semidio, in procinto di scalare l'Olimpo e prendersi il meritato trono rivestito di gloria ultraterrena.  
Il pensiero di Patroclo migrò alla figura sciupata di Peleo, che di divino aveva soltanto la pazienza. Achille non aveva preso nulla da lui, solo il patronimico e l'onestà. I tratti somatici erano simili, e diversi allo stesso tempo. La verità era che in qualunque modo ci pensasse, Patroclo non riusciva a riconoscere in Peleo una gioventù degna di essere apprezzata. Achille sarebbe sempre stato l'uomo più bello e affascinante di tutta la sua vita, e nessuno avrebbe retto il confronto nemmeno in un secolo, o la metà, senza essere sicuro di arrivare a tanto da poterlo sostenere con la propria vita.  
Si incupì nuovamente, ed inconsciamente si strinse al corpo del suo giovane semidio. Gli riusciva spontaneo cercare rifugio contro la sua pelle calda, per ottenere anche solo un momento di pace.  
  
  
I sogni di Achille, la cui conoscenza era proibita a Patroclo, non erano di gloria. Erano di pace, di serenità, di un'umanità che in cuor proprio sentiva sempre più lontana. Teti era sicura di poterli sentire, e non ci trovava altro che materia di disgusto. Pur non riuscendo a decifrarli, ne sentiva il retrogusto stucchevole dell'identità di Patroclo. Qualunque fosse l'oggetto di ciascun sogno, Achille portava con sé la presenza inconfondibile di quel ragazzo – lei lo sapeva bene – che prima o poi gliel'avrebbe portato via.  
Il come, era ancora un mistero.  
  
  
Le dita del giovane principe esule scivolarono sulla schiena nuda dell'eroe lentamente, per esplorarne la pelle morbida. Il sole che faceva capolino dalla tenda l'accarezzava senza alcun timore, come a reclamarne la proprietà. D'altronde era ovvio che l'oro caldo ne avrebbe cercato altrettanto, e Achille non era nient'altro che la quintessenza dell'oro puro e semplice. Ogni tocco di polpastrello gli suscitava le stesse sensazioni di quella prima volta lontana, in cui niente e nessuno aveva potuto vederli, nel rifugio sicuro di Chirone. Tutto era stato una scoperta, piacevole come il più proibito dei sogni. E Patroclo potè continuare a giurare che bere il piacere dalle labbra e dalla pelle di Achille, quella indimenticabile notte, fosse stato come nutrirsi di ambrosia e nettare divino. Il ricordo vivo gli fece salire del calore in viso e nell'addome, che non riuscì a dissipare nemmeno sospirando. Aveva bramato in segreto per troppo tempo di poter possedere tutto ciò che Achille rappresentava, dall'alto del suo essere puro e perfetto, senza rendersi conto che in realtà si fossero sempre appartenuti. Anzi, era stato Achille, a renderlo suo senza colpo ferire, quel lontano giorno in cui lo aveva protetto dalle frustate di Peleo.  
“Lo desidero come _mio therapon_ ”.  
Lo desidero e posso averlo, da oggi, per tutto il resto della nostra esistenza.  
  
  
A Patroclo il concetto di “per sempre” non era mai piaciuto, fino a che non aveva conosciuto lui. Tutti i suoi “per sempre” erano svaniti nel nulla. Quello della madre bambina mandata in sposa a un prepotente invidioso, quello della sua falsa vita da principe esiliato, l'esilio stesso.  
Nemmeno il suo “per sempre” con Achille sarebbe stato tale, a causa di quella infausta profezia.  
Il protagonista dei suoi pensieri oscuri, però, si accorse della tensione del corpo che lo stringeva, e si destò dai suoi inespugnabili sogni con uno sbadiglio.  
“Smettila di pensarci”, mormorò, e Patroclo non riuscì a non stupirsi del fatto che, ancora una volta, Achille gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Non stava dormendo profondamente? Quasi mai, in realtà.  
“Non stavo pensando”, rispose sulla difensiva, per poi rendersi conto di avergli dato una risposta incompleta. “Cioè, nel senso...”.  
“Sì, lo so che tu non pensi mai. Ma appunto, non pensare”.  
Il giovane Meneziade mise su un finto broncio fanciullesco, per il quale il semidio rise e si tirò su, quel poco che bastava da permettergli di godersi una buona panoramica del suo viso. Notò subito l'umidità dei suoi occhi, le ultime tracce di rossore, e di un calore mai sopito del tutto. Senza dover minimamente chiedere, si accostò alle sue labbra e le baciò con morbidezza, pigramente, sornione come se fosse stato l'uomo più felice e privo di preoccupazioni del mondo. _Quello era senz'altro un ottimo modo di scacciare paura e sconforto_ , pensò Patroclo, schiudendo le labbra obbediente e graziato dal suo buongiorno.  
Le labbra di Achille non erano oro, ma ambrosia. Ogni suo bacio, ogni respiro che riusciva a catturare, erano benedizioni divine alle quali non si sarebbe mai sottratto per nulla al mondo. Achille era così. Semplice e perfetto nella sua sconfinata identità di eroe nascente, umano e istintivo. Non c'era niente che un contatto tra di loro non avrebbe risolto. Dal più casto bacio alla carezza più ardente. Carezza che non tardò ad arrivare perchè il giovane semidio aveva intuito che qualcosa non andasse, e che il compagno avesse bisogno di spegnere i pensieri almeno per qualche momento.  
Non avevano bisogno di essere plateali. La riservatezza era un tratto che non avevano mai avuto bisogno di acquisire, perchè tutto ciò che condividevano sarebbe sempre stato solamente loro e di nessun altro. Ad Achille piacevano i gemiti bassi e timidi di Patroclo, perchè erano sinceri e per nulla sfrontati, come quelli delle giovani donne che spesso davano sfogo a doti canore poco consone, ovunque andasse. Il piacere che si donavano a vicenda si nascondeva nei più piccoli gesti. A volte bastavano le carezze, dei baci, uno sguardo in più, a suscitare in loro la passione. Patroclo aveva passato la gioventù a sospirare di possedere quel ragazzo, per poi rendersi conto di non aver mai fatto altro che aspettare di essere desiderato, conquistato e _posseduto_. Achille era premuroso e possessivo, mai irruento. Se fosse mai esistita un'arte in grado di comprendere quel modo di fare l'amore, il semidio ne sarebbe stato un massimo esponente, se non l'unico ed il solo, almeno per il suo corpo ed il suo cuore. E non era mai stata questione di talento, perchè non avevano mai avuto bisogno di sfoggiare nulla: tutto era sempre stato facile come respirare, come sfamarsi, l'uno dell'altro e viceversa, senza portar via niente.  
  
  
Quando Achille si alzò per lavarsi e prepararsi al nuovo giorno che richiedeva la sua presenza da eroe, Patroclo rimase pigramente seduto sul giaciglio a contemplare la bellezza, quella bellezza che era sua e di nessun altro, o altra che fosse. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto portargli via quelle sensazioni, quella felicità, quegli attimi di completezza assoluta che nemmeno il più ricco dei tesori avrebbe potuto offrire ad un uomo. Mortale, destinato ad una vita ricolma di dispiaceri, Patroclo si sentì ancora una volta graziato, benedetto.  
In fin dei conti, se la gloria prossima ventura di Achille consisteva nell'onore sul campo di battaglia, la sua aveva ben diversi presupposti.  
A partire dal calore di un bacio e da un suo sorriso con cui era solito salutarlo, prima di uscire dalla tenda, in attesa di farci presto ritorno, ed amare il suo _therapon_ , ancora una volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
